Destin
by Adrideo
Summary: Voilà une fic basée sur le coupel Shaka et Mû. On y découvre comment ils se sont rencontrés, avec une scène tirée de Saiyuki!
1. Chapitre 1: destin

Destin

_Shaka_

Je pris doucement entre mes doigts une des mèches mauves étendues sur l'oreiller, et je jouais avec, comme lorsque j'étais gamin... Je remontais délicatement le drap sur nos deux corps nus, en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller mon amant. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois que nous avons fait l'amour, tous les deux...

Que diraient mes maîtres s'ils me voyaient ? Bah, je m'en, moque. J'aime Mû, et il m'aime, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. J'observais le doux visage, détendu et magnifique dans son sommeil, qui avait perdu tout de son habituelle froideur. Mû était le seul avec qui je gardais constamment les yeux ouverts.

En effet, lorsqu'il était près de moi ou contre moi, dans mes bras ou bien moi dans les siens, je ne pouvais pas me lasser du spectacle qu'il m'offrait avec son sourire. La pâleur de sa peau, le violet délicat et soyeux de ses cheveux, ses lèvres parfaitement bien dessinées, qui semblaient avoir été faites pour adhérer aux miennes... tout cela constituait à chaque fois une vision de rêve qui me faisait tout oublier.

Les yeux mauves s'ouvrirent doucement, me ramenant à la réalité. J'en eus presque le souffle coupé lorsque la couleur merveilleuse, presque surnaturelle, se fixa sur moi...

- Mmmm... Shaka, cela fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? me murmura-t-il en effleurant ma main de la sienne.

- Oui.

- Tu aurais du me réveiller, je t'aurais tenu compagnie...

- Non... j'aime observer ton visage et ton corps lorsque ton esprit est absent...

- Je t'aime, Shaka.

- Je t'aime aussi... tu fais quoi ?

En effet, je sentais la main de Mû s'égarer lentement vers mes reins.

- Cela ne se voit pas, peut-être ? Tu es presque aussi aveugle les yeux ouverts, mon pauvre chevalier de la Vierge... me répondit la douce voix tandis que la main, quand à elle, caressait une de mes cuisses...

Je sentis le désir monter à nouveau en moi, et j'attirais Mû à moi, l'embrassant délicatement. Comme à chaque fois, cet échange m'électrisa tout autant, si ce n'est plus, qu'à notre première rencontre. Mû embrassait vraiment bien...

Il profita de la situation et me renversa sur le dos, s'installant par la même occasion sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'aime me mettre ici... murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine. J'entend ton cœur qui bat... et je sens ta chaleur... c'est agréable et réconfortant...

- Gamin, va... murmurais-je en retour, attendri par les paroles enfantines de mon amant.

Je lui caressais les cheveux, lentement. Je savais qu'il appréciait ce contact.

- Shaka ?

- Mmmm ?

- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Tu m'as sauvé alors que je souffrais...

Ma voix s'éteignit d'elle-même dans ma gorge, serrée par ses mauvais souvenirs.

- Excuse-moi, Shaka. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler tout ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange. Rendors-toi, maintenant, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Je savais très bien que le chevalier du Bélier aimait le contact rassurant et ferme des mes mains sur ses cheveux, alors je continuais à le bercer ainsi, en lui murmurant des paroles pleines d'amour. Je lui passais en même temps un bras autour de son corps nu, l'enserrant contre moi dans une douce étreinte. J'aimais sentir sa chaleur sur ma peau...

Avant de s'endormir, je le sentis se relever difficilement, et déposer un dernier baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Je frissonnais en sentant la bouche humide et chaude contre la mienne... Puis j'entendis sa régulière et apaisante respiration contre moi, et je me laissais entraîner dans les souvenirs douloureux de mon passé que mon amant, bien involontairement, avait ramené à la surface...

Suite bientôt


	2. Chapitre 2: destin

1 . Extalis, toimemetiscali.fr

2 . Destin, chapitre 2

3 . Septième étage, base : saint seiya, couple : Shaka/Mû

note : pour ceux qui le remarqueront, une partie de chapitre est inspiré de Saiyuki. J'adore cette scène.

Un enfant blond était enchaîné à un mur. Son cou, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient liés à la paroi par de lourdes chaînes rouillées. Les cercles de fer qui lui entouraient les parties de son corps avaient frottés contre sa peau, la rendant sensible, et du sang commençait à couler sur le sol.

Le jeune garçon, recroquevillé sur lui-même, était allongé sur le sol humide de cette grotte si sombre et si froide, et le silence n'était brisé que par des gouttes d'eau, très régulières, qui s'écrasaient une à une non loin... Une véritable torture pour ce jeune garçon...

Il entendait le son lui marteler la tête, et il souffrait, car il était assoiffé... Et ces gouttes d'eau n'étaient pas très loin de lui... Le prisonnier se redressa péniblement tout en s'efforçant de ne pas trop provoquer de frottements à sa peau, et il s'approcha lentement des barreaux de sa prison.

Ils étaient juste assez proche de lui pour lui permettre d'y appuyer son visage tremblant de fièvre et pour empoigner les barres avec ses mains si faibles.

- Je voudrais bien sortir... maintenant... souffla le garçon en fixant l'horizon de la mer qu'il voyait par les barreaux.

Il avait envie de se faire tout petit... pour échapper aux chaînes... et pour plonger dans l'eau... Le jeune prisonnier croyait devenir fou, peu à peu... car il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Il savait parler... compter, et même lire et écrire, car il traçait tous les jours l'alphabet sur le sol... mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là.

Mais l'enfant ne pleurait jamais il se l'interdisait, car il pensait que c'était une preuve de faiblesse.

- Je veux mourir... sinon je vais devenir fou... c'est sûr... murmura le jeune garçon en fermant les yeux.

Mais chaque fois venait l'Oiseau... son seul ami dans cette prison. Un petit moineau qui était magnifique, avec des couleurs que le prisonnier ne voyait presque jamais. Et il le réconfortait avec son chant si doux qui l'atteignait directement au cœur. Comme à chaque fois, l'enfant tendit un doigt à travers les barreaux de la cage, et quelques secondes plus tard, l'oiseau vint se poser dessus.

- Bonjour, l'Oiseau, murmura le jeune garçon. Comment vas-tu ? Tu veux bien chanter un peu pour moi ?

Et le regard de l'enfant s'illumina en entendant ce pour quoi il s'était levé ce matin, ce pour quoi il restait en vie. Voilà ce qui le maintenait en état, c'était son chant. Car il lui assurait qu'il n'était pas seul au monde, et que d'autres oiseaux existaient. Peut-être les verrait-il un jour ? Le chant de l'oiseau le plongea comme d'habitude dans un rêve où il voyait des paysages tous plus beaux les uns que les autres...

- Merci l'Oiseau, chuchota l'enfant le sentant s'envoler de son doigt.

Et, soir parmi les autres soirs, le prisonnier s'endormit encore une fois, seul, en tentant d'oublier la douleur de ses chaînes.

Un rayon de soleil l'aveuglant, l'adolescent fut réveillé en sursaut, la joue contre le sol froid. Plusieurs années étaient passées, et il avait à présent 14 ans... Mais cela, il l'ignorait.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, comme à chaque fois... et il resta figé. Là... en face de lui... l'Oiseau gisait, les ailes étendues sur le sol... Le prisonnier se redressa brusquement, ignora ses menottes qui lui mangeaient la peau, et il s'approcha aussi rapidement que possible de barreaux... de l'Oiseau...

- Tu... tu veux bien chanter pour moi ?

Le jeune prisonnier n'entendit aucune réponse... il tendit alors une main tremblante à travers les barreaux, tentant de prendre l'Oiseau, mais la chaîne le ramenait à la cruelle vérité, et ses doigts ne purent même pas effleurer les plumes... La main retomba au sol, en sang.

- Non...

Et des larmes coulèrent...

- Mais... mais qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Le prisonnier sursauta en entendant cette voix douce en face de lui. C'était la même que la sienne ! Il avait toujours été habitué à entendre des sons différents... Dans un effort suprême, il leva le regard vers celui qui avait cette voix...

Il vit alors un adolescent, de son âge, avec des cheveux violets et un doux sourire un peu inquiet sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux violets eux aussi étaient brillants et emplis d'une tendresse infinie, tandis que dans ses cheveux se reflétait le soleil en des rayons d'or... Ravi mais épuisé, le prisonnier ne murmura qu'une seule chose :

- Il est beau...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le jeune garçon crut qu'il avait rêvé, mais il sentit soudainement qu'il était appuyé sur quelque chose de chaud. C'était tout à fait inhabituel, car la roche était toujours froide.

- Ah, tu te réveilles. Ca va mieux ?

Le prisonnier remarqua alors que l'adolescent de tout à l'heure était entré dans sa cellule et lui avait appuyé la tête sur ses genoux. Il se sentait bien comme ça, c'était très agréable d'être contre quelque chose de confortable.

- Qui es-tu ? souffla-t-il.

- Eh bien, je m'appelle Mû.

- Mais... tu es... comme moi...

A ces mots, le garçon au-dessus de lui eut l'air troublé.

- Ca alors, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me le dit... Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Euh... oui... mais tu es comme moi...

- Oulà, tu m'as l'air un peu dans le pâté, toi... Tu viens d'où ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais enfermé ici ?

Les deux jeunes garçons firent alors connaissance, et Mû se rendit rapidement compte que le prisonnier ne connaissait rien du monde qui l'entourait, et il en fut grandement surpris. Alors, il entreprit de tout lui expliquer : la présence des autres humains, les différentes villes, et bien d'autres. A la fin, le jeune garçon se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds emmêlés.

- C'est bien compliqué, tout ça.

- Oui... mais au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, tout le monde a un prénom qui lui permet de s'identifier. Moi, je m'appelle Mû, je te l'ai dit.

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Ou plutôt, tu as du l'oublier... Bon, ce n'est pas grave, on va t'en trouver un. Mais tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu fais là ?

- Non.

- Mmmm... je vais en parler à Maître Sion.

- Qui ça ?

- Maître Sion, c'est celui qui m'entraîne pour que je devienne chevalier.

- Mais nous sommes en quelle année ? C'est ancien les chevaliers.

- Ah, d'accord. Bon attends, je t'explique ce que sont les chevaliers d'Athéna.

Mû se rendit compte que le prisonnier avait des connaissances, mais uniquement dans le passé. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un avait du lui enseigner l'histoire... A la fin des explications de Mû, l'adolescent en face de lui avait les yeux brillants.

- Il faut que je devienne un chevalier...

- Pour cela, tu dois t'entraîner durement, tu sais... Et puis surtout, tu ne peux pas rester ici. Il faut que je te fasse sortir.

- Mû ?

- Oui ?

- Si tu deviens chevalier et moi aussi, nous serons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Normalement, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Alors, il faut absolument que je devienne chevalier... murmura le prisonnier pensivement.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu es le premier être humain que j'ai rencontré, je veux rester avec toi pour l'éternité. Je te trouve gentil, et beau aussi.

Mû le regarda d'un air étonné, mais il se souvint rapidement que l'adolescent n'avait pas les mêmes embarras que lui.

- Toi, tu n'as vraiment du voir que peu de monde pour dire ça. Tu ne vois pas que je suis différent de toi ? Regarde ce que j'ai sur le front.

Le prisonnier tourna son regard sur le visage de son camarade, et il y vit deux points violets.

- Tu vois ? Je suis différent des autres.

- Je trouve...

-...

- ... que cela te va bien. C'est la même couleur que tes cheveux et tes yeux. Moi, j'aime.

Devant l'air stupéfait de Mû, le prisonnier se pencha et tendit doucement les doigts vers son visage. Il effleura délicatement les deux marques qui embarrassaient tant l'adolescent qui se mit à rougir devant ce geste ambiguë.

- Toi, il va falloir que je te dise encore pas mal de chose sur les relations humaines.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles si obsédé par ta différence ?

- Tout le monde ne réagit pas aussi bien que toi en voyant mes marques. Certains me traite comme une sorte de monstre.

- Je suis fatigué...

- Eh bien dors... Appuie-toi sur moi.

- Tu ne t'en va pas ?

- Non, je reste avec toi.

- Merci...

Le jeune prisonnier laissa sa tête avec confiance sur les genoux de Mû, et la dernière chose qu'il vit ce fut un doux sourire, et des mèches violettes qui lui balayaient le visage.

Suite bientôt


	3. chapitre 3: destin

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le prisonnier se rendit compte que Mû était parti, lui lassant une horrible sensation de vide.

Il sombra alors dans la peine et la haine, car à ce moment-là il se sentait terriblement seul. Il lui avait qu'il ne partirait pas ! Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, le prisonnier se laissa aller aux larmes. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, dans un coin sombre.

- Allons, ne désespère pas aussi vite.

- M... Mû ?

- C'est moi.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne partirais pas !

Mû était dans la cellule, les bras chargés d'instruments divers. Le jeune garçon n'y prit pas garde, et il se rua sur lui. Mû eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol, et il vit au-dessus de lui le prisonnier, le visage crispé de fureur.

- Hé, calme-toi !

- Pourquoi es-tu parti !

- D'abord, laisse-moi respirer.

Mû était un peu gêné, car le prisonnier s'était installé à califourchon sur lui, le maintenant au sol par une ferme pression des mains sur ses épaules. Epuisé, le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur le corps de Mû, appuyant sa tête avec soulagement sur son torse.

- Tu étais si désespéré ? Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as manqué.

- Ecoute, j'ai demandé à mon maître de m'aider, et il a fait des recherches sur toi au village. Il a découvert que tu t'appelais Shaka. Mais nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi tu es enfermé ici.

- Shaka...

- Oui, c'est ton prénom. Mon maître est d'accord pour te faire sortir de là, mais avant il veut savoir pourquoi on t'a enfermé. En tout cas, je suis chargé de te remettre sur pied.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais te transformer en quelqu'un de présentable. Allez, lève-toi.

Shaka s'enleva de Mû, et il le regarda avec curiosité sortir divers objets de son sac.

- Tiens, il y a là un pantalon, un pull et des sous-vêtements.

- Mais...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je... je ne sais pas comment on les met...

- Mince... Bon, je suppose qu'il va falloir que je t'aide. Commence déjà à enlever les haillons

que tu portes. Je reviens tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas.

Shaka le vit prendre une bassine large, et l'instant d'après, il disparut. Le prisonnier ne s'en étonna pas, et il enleva tous les lambeaux de vêtements qu'il avait sur lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mû revint, et il déposa devant lui la bassine pleine d'eau en détournant les yeux.

- Ben pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Mais tu es nu ! Tu n'es pas pudique ?

- Je n'ai rien de plus que tu n'ai déjà vu sur toi, il me semble.

Mû soupira et il lui dit :

- Lave-toi avec l'eau. Si tu n'en as pas assez, j'irais t'en chercher.

- Merci.

Mû lui tourna le dos, et Shaka était assez intrigué par son attitude. Pourquoi était-il aussi gêné ? Peut-être était-ce le fait de le voir sale. Shaka se lava alors du mieux qu'il put, et il s'approcha silencieusement de Mû.

- Ca y est, je suis propre, tu peux me regarder.

Mû sursauta et il se retourna brusquement vers lui. Mais il sembla encore plus gêné qu'avant.

- Ecoute, les humains ne se voient nus que lorsqu'ils s'aiment, tu comprends ?

- Mais je t'aime.

- Non, Shaka, tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire.

- Je ne suis pas complètement idiot, tu sais. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'aimer veut dire. Et je puis t'assurer que ce n'est pas de l'amitié que j'éprouve pour toi, j'ai ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre, il me semble. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi gêné de me voir comme ça. Regarde, tu as la même chose !

Sans plus de cérémonies, Shaka avança sa main et la posa sur l'entrejambe de Mû qui poussa un cri de surprise.

- Tu vois ?

Cette fois-ci, Mû éclata de rire en repoussant sa main.

- Ca alors, tu es un sacré pervers, toi ! Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai entre les jambes, tu sais. Mais ce n'est pas de voir le mien que me gêne, c'est de voir le tien, tu comprends ?

Mû rit alors de plus belle en voyant Shaka baisser le nez vers son membre, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas.

- Il n'est pas normal ?

- Mais si, mais c'est gênant de parler de ça. Tu ne veux pas t'habiller, plutôt ?

- Ben non, je veux comprendre. Attends, je veux voir la différence.

Shaka s'approcha de Mû et chercha à lui ouvrir le pantalon. Mais comme il ne savait pas

comment faire, c'était assez laborieux.

- Hé arrête, je t'assure qu'il est normal !

- Je veux voir.

- Certainement pas ! Shaka, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à être plus pudique, déclara Mû sans cesser de rire en repoussant les tentatives de son ami.

- Mais laisse-moi voir !

- Non !

- Allez !

- J'ai dit non !

Mû était vraiment amusé par l'incompréhension de son ami, c'était très drôle de le voir interpréter de travers de qu'il lui disait. Mais en revanche, c'était assez embarrassant de le repousser alors qu'il cherchait à ouvrir son pantalon, même s'il n'y avait pas de véritables intentions derrière ces gestes.

Mais en riant autant, il avait du mal à rassembler ses forces pour résister à Shaka, et bientôt, il se retrouva acculé contre le mur. Alors il retrouva son sérieux et repoussa fermement son ami en lui souriant.

- Habille-toi, et je t'explique tout après, promis.

Shaka le regarda et il hocha la tête.

- Comment cela se met ?

- Le pantalon ? Mais attends, tu n'as pas mis ton sous-vêtement !

- De quoi ?

Mû soupira et se résigna à aider son ami. Il prit le boxer dans ses mains et s'accroupit devant Shaka.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, je vais t'apprendre. Lève une jambe.

Shaka se laissa guider, mais il éprouvait soudainement une étrange sensation en regardant Mû

agenouillé devant lui. Une impression de chaleur... il avait envie de quelque chose, mais il ne saurait pas dire quoi.

- Mû... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai chaud... et j'ai envie de quelque chose...

- Eh bien, il semblerait que tu sois en manque, annonça Mû avec un sourire amusé. C'est

normal, à ton âge.

Mû termina d'habiller Shaka en veillant à ce que celui-ci ne lui saute pas dessus par surprise, puis il le fit s'asseoir sur le sol et il mit derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mû ? Aie !

- Ah, ça te fait mal ? Bon, je vais faire doucement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te coiffe.

Etrangement, Shaka sentit que des frissons lui parcouraient le corps tandis que Mû effleurait parfois ses épaules ou son cou. Shaka ne savait pas trop comment faire comprendre à Mû ce qu'il ressentait. Pas cette impression de chaleur qui se propageait en lui, mais il voulait que Mû comprenne qu'il l'aimait. Il n'était pas totalement inculte, il savait très bien ce qu'était l'amour. Et il était certain d'éprouver ce sentiment pour Mû. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ?

- Mû ?

- Oui, Shaka ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Moi oui, en tout cas.

Shaka se retourna brusquement vers son ami, et il lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains. Puis il posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Mû qui se laissa faire, surpris. Mais Shaka savait ce qu'il fallait faire, étrangement, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, et il écarta légèrement les lèvres de Mû pour y introduire sa langue.

Le jeune garçon ne le repoussa pas, et les langues se rencontrèrent et s'étreignirent. Shaka, sans cesser le baiser, renversa doucement Mû au sol, tout en caressant les doux cheveux soyeux. Il sentit clairement Mû se détendre. Lorsqu'il se détacha, il regarda Mû étendu au sol, sous lui.

- Je t'aime, murmura Shaka.

- Moi aussi, répondit Mû avant de l'attirer vers lui pour une nouvelle étreinte.


	4. chapitre 4: destin

Chapitre 4 : destin

- Mû ?

- Oui ?

- Regarde, j'ai les même que toi...

Habitué aux étranges réactions de son ami, Mû se méfia. Mais il se laissa soudainement faire, attendri, en voyant l'adolescent toujours au-dessus de lui comparer leurs cheveux.

- Oui, la plupart des êtres humains ont cela...

- Je sais, mais nous, nous avons les mêmes, regarde.

Shaka se releva, aida Mû à faire de même, et il prit une mèche de ses cheveux dans sa main, fit la même chose avec Mû et les approcha. L'adolescent eut un sourire en voyant en effet les deux mèches semblables, raides et lisses. Seule la couleur différait.

Shaka s'était alors amusé à tripoter les cheveux de son ami, et Mû se laissait faire car il aimait ce contact. Il lui avait alors tout expliqué, et il l'avait habillé, lavé et préparé à sortir un jour dehors.

Allongé dans son lit, en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait, Shaka eut un léger sourire en songeant à ces moments où Mû lui avait tout appris.

Jour après jour, il venait, et il lui parlait du monde dans lequel ils habitaient. Jour après jour, leur amour ne cessa de grandir. Et un matin, maître Sion arriva et il fit sortir Shaka de sa prison, en lui disant qu'il n'aurait jamais du être enfermé. Selon lui, les habitants s'étaient trompé sur la nature du pouvoir qui était en lui.

Shaka apprit qu'il était le proche des dieux, et les villageois l'avaient aussitôt enfermé dans cette prison, le prenant pour un démon. Shaka et Mû avaient été obligé de se séparer, chacun s'entraînant dans un endroit différent. Ce n'était que quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux obtenus leurs armures, qu'ils se revirent.

Pendant leur séparation, chacun s'était dit que cela n'avait été qu'un amour de jeunesse, mais Shaka se rendit bientôt compte qu'il aimait Mû sincèrement. C'est pourquoi, le soir même des retrouvailles de tous les chevaliers d'or, il alla le trouver dans son temple. Et il le vit, appuyé à une de ses colonnes. Il était heureux que Mû n'ai pas coupé ses cheveux, ils étaient même aujourd'hui très longs, toujours aussi chatoyants. Comme les siens.

Shaka observa la délicate silhouette qui avait grandi et s'était endurcie, restant cependant un peu féminine. Il s'approcha tout doucement de Mû, le plus silencieusement possible, et il avança une main tremblante vers les cheveux violets du chevalier. Surmontant sa crainte d'être repoussé, il prit une des mèches entre ses doigts et joua avec comme lorqu'il était plus jeune. Mû se retourna, étonné, et il dévisagea Shaka.

- Excuse-moi, chevalier du Bélier. Je voulais vérifier que cela avait la même texture.

- Pourquoi gardes-tu les yeux fermés, chevalier de la Vierge ? questionna Mû.

Il avait toujours la même voix douce... Shaka ne répondit pas.

- Je suis donc si pénible à voir ? sourit Mû.

Shaka continua à faire jouer la mèche entre ses doigts.

- Mû...

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as manqué.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, répondit Mû en s'avançant lentement.

Immobile, le chevalier de la Vierge sentit soudainement une source de chaleur dans ses bras, et il devina que Mû venait de s'y blottir. Il referma son étau sur lui, et il murmura :

- Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié...

- Jamais. Ouvre les yeux, Shaka.

- Je te vois.

- Oui mais moi je ne vois pas tes yeux.

Shaka eut un léger sourire, et il leva ses paupières. Aussitôt, le regard violet se fixa au sien, comme avant, et Shaka ne put s'empêcher de lever quelques doigts pour effleurer les marques sur le front du chevalier. Mû eut un léger frisson, décidément peu habitué à ce contact inhabituel. Il s'avança et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et à ce moment-là Shaka sentit une joie qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais ressenti l'envahir.

Shaka regarda encore une fois le chevalier étendu sur lui. Les longues mèches de cheveux lui chatouillaient les épaules et le visage, et il trouvait cela très agréable. Cela faisait longtemps, à présent, qu'il était avec Mû. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps. Il sentit son cœur déborder d'amour, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur le visage pâle endormi.

- Mû...

- Moui ?

-...

- Déjà ? Mais tu veux me faire mourir ou quoi ?

- Petite nature...

Mû ne répondit jamais, ses paroles étouffées par une bouche inépuisable.

Fin

Et voilà, c'est fini !!

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à plus tard pour d'autres fanfics


End file.
